Parker Halliwell
Parker Halliwell is the second daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her Cupid husband Coop. She’s also the mother of Penelope Halliwell and the younger sister of P.J., the older sister of her mom and dad's youngest daughter and the step mother of her husband's daughter, Juliet Castro. Her powers include the ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets, move objects with one's mind and propel oneself into the air and hover. Additionally, Parker possess the basic powers of a Cupid: the ability to feel love (which is her specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings, as well as the basic powers of a Witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scrying for lost objects or people. Furthermore, Parker has a ring, which provides her with a vast array of other magical powers, although she can access some of them on her own due to her Wiccan side. Charmed History Birth "I don't even know what my daughter is. Was Parker born with magic or is she as powerless as her sister and cousins?" —Phoebe to Elise.[src] Parker was born in a natural birth in the Halliwell Manor during the chaotic time when all magical beings had no powers and the mortal world gained the ability to use magic. Her uncle, Leo Wyatt, acted as her mother's midwife. Parker was conceived by two magical parents, a Witch and a Cupid, however, at the time of her birth both her parents had no magic, resulting in Parker being born with magical genes but without any magic. Four Years Old "Bye mommy, we love you. Good luck Mommy." —Parker and Prue wishing their mommy good luck.[src] At the age of four, Parker and P.J. are excitedly awaiting their younger sister who is just about to be born. She and P.J. are looked after by Billie Jenkins, while their father rushes their mother to the hospital. Charmed Reborn History Giving Penelope Up In 2031, Parker had her daughter, Penelope; however, upon a request by the Angels of Destiny, she was given the choice either to stay with Penelope or give her to Melinda so Penelope and her cousins could become the next generation of Charmed Ones. Parker reluctantly gave Penelope to Melinda Halliwell so that she could be a part of the second generation. Meeting Penelope TBA The Final Battle TBA Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Energy Waves: The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. **'Heart Energy Ball': The ability to create a heart-like energy ball for training. It can also be used for combat. **'Heart Energy Wave': An advancement to the heart energy ball. It allows the user to create a wall of energy that can also be used in training or combat. * Beaming: A form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a pink light. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings through Beaming without physical contact. * Empathy: The ability to sense the emotions of other beings, specifically love between his charges. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of magical beings. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. *'Levitation:' The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. Ring's Powers *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Penelope can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Suggestion:' The ability project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this she can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through time. Penelope can travel through time, but doesn't (or isn't allowed to) manipulate the past. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. **'Body Insertion :' The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. **'Soul Absorption:' Parker can absorb the soul of a deceased child into his ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple. **’’’Soul Swapping:’’ The ability to switch the souls of two beings. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be resistant to lethal powers such as Fireballs. Etymology * Parker: Occasional English language masculine or feminine unisex given name of Old English origin, meaning "park keeper", hence also an Old English occupational surname. Parker was more common in the 19th century as a personal name than it is now. The name has variants. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes * Phoebe found out she was pregnant with her second daughter in [http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Four%27s_Company Four's Company]. Cole Turner revealed to her that she was pregnant and would give birth in "eight months or so." * Unlike her older sister P.J., Parker’s birth was not foreseen by their mother Phoebe. *At the time of her birth, neither of her parents had magic and Phoebe worried if this would affect Parker having powers. * Phoebe chose Parker's name from a list of 50 P names compiled by Paige. * Parker, her mom, and her cousin Wyatt Halliwell were all born in the manor. * Parker and Wyatt were both born into a world where their parents had no powers. * Parker was born 2 years after her older sister, 4 years before her younger sister, 6 months after her aunt Paige officially adopted her son Henry Jr., and about a year after Lacey and Savannah, which makes her the tenth oldest of the Charmed Progency. Category:Warren Line Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Cupid-Witches Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Secret Keepers